


Elephant in the Room

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	Elephant in the Room

我到底几岁认识的李帝努，连我自己都记不起来了，我打赌他肯定也不记得。不管是四岁还是五岁，唯一确定的是，我俩已经认识对方好久了。  
我们差不多每天都在一起，像一枚硬币的正反两面，有了其中一面，另一面准在旁边黏着呢。小时候，在朋友们面前，我跟李帝努总被笑话，大家说我俩搞对象了。上课的时候如果老师点到我回答问题，他们还会煞有介事地假装咳嗽，用这种幼稚的方式来起哄。校园最适合传播八卦，到后来，“三班的罗渽民跟他发小李帝努谈恋爱了”的传言竟进到了班主任耳朵里，我们挨个被叫去谈话，进行洗脑教育，最后问问我们：到底谈了没有？——答案当然是“没有”了。  
李帝努怎么会跟我谈恋爱的？有脑子的人都不会真的相信他会对我有超出好友之外的感情，同理，他也不会以为我真的喜欢他。  
说起来挺难过的，因为我真的喜欢李帝努，也是真的想跟他谈恋爱。  
可能是现在的小孩都早熟，我们升入初二的那年，就有了好多小姑娘给李帝努递情书，当然也有给我写的。那些女生在这种时候也把我俩绑一起了，明明是给李帝努的，非要我来转交，写给我的也要李帝努转交给我。她们认定了我们会为对方的“幸福”着想。但她们只猜对了李帝努，没猜对过我。由我转交给李帝努的情书全被我扔进了我家的垃圾桶，撕得粉碎，拼都拼不起来那种，扔完第二天，我再云淡风轻地告诉当事人：我把给你的情书扔了，那女生不是你的取向，就当我给你省事啦。李帝努刚开始还会生气，怨我拦了他的桃花，后来也就习惯了，听到后就淡淡地点头，也不会说什么。而给我的情书向来完好无损地交到了我手上，最后其实也跟他的是一样的下场。  
李帝努有一次问我为什么，我说没有为什么，学生要好好学习才是。他笑我假正经，上课困到笔记写成草书墨宝的是谁来着？我故意呲牙咧嘴地威胁他：我不谈恋爱，你这小子也别想先我一步，等上了大学再说。他多半没认真，笑得两只眼睛成了弯弯的缝，没说好，也没说不好。  
结果我俩真的较劲到了高三。我没见李帝努跟哪个姑娘走得近，连几率很低的跟男生的亲密接触也没有。中学跟高中的那几年里，李帝努每天放了学都雷打不动地等我收拾完书包一起回家，出了校门，先买路边摊的垃圾食品吃一顿，然后慢悠悠地骑着山地车往家走。晚饭要么是在我家吃，要么是在他家吃，两家的父母都已经把这个当成了惯例，谁也不会说什么。吃完饭，我们一起写作业，多半是他来帮我解决数学题，我跟他讨论英语作文怎么写。高三之后功课越来越多，写完作业往往到了十一二点，我们便在对方屋里过夜，第二天再一同去上学。几年如一日地重复着这样的模式，李帝努似乎把所有的时间都与我共享了，我对此感到非常满意，并贪心地希望他以后也不要想着独立生活。  
我俩的高考志愿填得一模一样，是我从他嘴里抠出来的消息，然后在最后一秒改成了跟他一样的学校。他当时挺不高兴，说渽民可以去更适合自己的学校，不要为了每天一起玩的想法而放弃更好的选择。我呸，都是屁话。收到同样的录取通知书那天他甚至比我还高兴，抱着我蹦哒了几下，说以后可以天天在一起了。我问他还记不记得他之前那番劝导，他就跟没事儿人一样，说怎么可能让渽民自己跑那么远去上学。李帝努这人就这点最讨人厌，说话吃了吐，说过的话有时候就不承认，而且主要是对我才这样，想跟我厮混在一起，又不愿意主动说，冠冕堂皇之后还要自己打自己的脸，他何必呢。  
上了大学，我跟李帝努没住宿舍，找了附近的房子合租。因为学校就在邻市，我们的母亲会一替一周过来看我们。每周日，母亲来出租屋里帮我们收拾东西，起初还只是普通地嘘寒问暖，慢慢开始明里暗里地打探，就想知道我们有没有交女朋友。我妈说我俩大男生住一起总归不是办法，要快点找女朋友才行，跟女朋友住多好，小情侣恩恩爱爱的，想着就幸福。我跟我妈说李帝努不会找女朋友的，我也不会找，当朋友当惯了，不适应跟别人变得这么亲近了。我说这话的时候，李帝努就在我旁边坐着吃米线，我瞥见他顿了顿，但他什么都没说，我妈看他，他就又摆出那副乖巧的笑来应付她老人家，我妈也不好冲他发脾气，只能转头来骂我不懂事。  
其实是我不懂事吗？李帝努比我更不懂事。他跟他妈说，因为以前追自己的女孩太多了，把桃花运都消耗干净了，所以上了大学根本遇不到喜欢的，只好单着。他妈不信，他就又说是我不让他谈恋爱，说渽民约法三章了，谁先谈恋爱谁就不是人。他怎么能怪到我头上呢？我看他在联谊晚会上跟那些学姐学妹聊得可开心了，回到家当躺着玩手机到凌晨的宅男也很快乐，凭什么怪我不让他寻找幸福。大一那年，我跟李帝努净为了这事拌嘴，他说他有理，我说我有理，还因此吵过几次架。可我大概就是真的喜欢他，吵到最后总是我先妥协，他赖到我肩上磨两句，我就什么都不在乎了，认命地到厨房给他做饭吃。  
李帝努吃饭的样子很帅的，虽然我知道这么夸他确实是我不要脸。他真的很帅。他是个近视眼，摘了眼镜连我是男是女都分不清。李帝努在哪都要戴眼镜，在家也是。我最喜欢他戴眼镜，看他刘海垂在额头上，盖住一点眉眼，略大的镜框让他看起来有些呆板，可是他的鼻子被衬得更挺，还有下巴的线条也更突出了。他这个样子看我的时候，我总会有想立刻吻上去的冲动，我想着哪天我跟他做爱了，也要让他把眼镜戴着。他戴着眼镜吃饭不方便，热气熏到镜片上总要模糊一团雾，他什么都看不清，就算这样我也不让他摘下来，就想多看一会儿他帅气地吃饭的模样。我喜欢坐在他右手边吃饭，他会微微弯腰凑近碗边吃，我则习惯了坐得笔直，然后偷偷看他咀嚼食物时的侧脸。他的太阳穴一鼓一鼓的，脸颊也随着口腔的动作而时不时凹陷，看起来性感又迷人，我看着他就能多吃一碗饭。  
每当这种时候，我就无比渴望我们以后也这么住在一起。白天我们做自己的事，晚上一起回到共同的小屋里，我给他做饭，他负责洗碗。夜里他喜欢打游戏，那我可以安静地在他旁边看漫画，或者我们把电视开着，各忙各的。如果有一天，李帝努真的跟我谈恋爱了，那睡觉的时候我就能跑到他那张床上睡，跟他盖同一床被子，我要搂着他，他搂我也行。我在脑子里幻想了所有听起来很浪漫的日常，但我没法开口跟他讲，我不知道他会不会再笑得两眼弯起来地跟我说：你想得美，哪有那么好的事呢。  
哪有那么好的事啊。李帝努已经很听我的话了，印象里他从来没有做过我不许他做的事，仿佛顺着我早就是我们之间的不成文规定，李帝努想跟罗渽民做朋友就得遵守这个规矩才行。他嘴上说着都怪渽民不让他谈恋爱，可他真的也没有想过找对象。他的桃花运怎么会消耗干净呢，他到哪里都有好多人喜欢他，只是他没回应过那些示好罢了。这种无动于衷可能是为了我，我侥幸地想。他一定得是为了我啊。我也不是没人喜欢的，可我眼里从来只有他了，他也得让我开心一下才好。

出国留学是李帝努的主意。大一快要过完的时候，他拿着电脑跟我说他看中了几所国外的大学，问我要不要一起去。  
我又何必拒绝。  
家里为我们安排了大部分手续，我跟李帝努一身轻松地出发了。落地到异国机场那一刻，我被陌生的人和语言包围，但我一点都不害怕，因为李帝努就在我身边。他一个人推了两只大箱子，背上扛了一把吉他，我们的背包都在我手上，分工明确。我爸的朋友去接我们，把我们载到了住处，仍然是间两人用的小型公寓，跟在国内住得差不多。我把行李大致理了一遍后，插着腰站在暂时还空旷着的客厅里，看看在沙发上弹吉他的李帝努，又看看落地窗外的街区风景，觉得一切似乎都没变化，我只是跟李帝努从一个地方搬到了另外一个地方而已。  
国外的生活比在国内还令我愉悦。李帝努跟我的课表一样，每天早晨醒来后，我先把他叫醒，然后用吐司机准备面包，简单地煎两个鸡蛋，早饭时他喝牛奶，我喝果汁。上课是李帝努开车载我，车是我们入学没多久找到中介租的，车型小，两个人坐正好。下了课我们一起回家，又是做饭、吃饭、他打游戏我看书，或者互相帮忙理解白天的课程。相处的模式基本没变，但我感觉李帝努好像比之前更为我独占了。因为是在陌生的国度，交朋友并不容易，我俩都没有跟别的人拓展交际的念头，所以更习惯跟对方独处。父母远在家乡，不能实际地干涉我们的生活，所以我连家里的牢骚都不用担心了。我跟李帝努更加紧密地与对方绑在了一起，没人知道我们过去的日子，也没人对我们的未来指手画脚，我好自由，坐在副驾驶上的时候总是好幸福，车子不像是开到学校的，而是开到爱情里去的。  
爱情，爱情是什么呢。有时候我早上进到李帝努的房间，看着他熟睡的样子，没能立刻摇醒他，反倒不自觉地帮他掖掖被角，坐在床沿想这个问题。爱情似乎就是这样吧。我想在每个清晨都能这么看李帝努安静地睡觉的模样，给他盖好被子，他醒来的话我想去拥抱他，哄他快起床，厨房有好吃的早餐等他呢。这不浪漫吗？跟李帝努一起的日子就很浪漫了，爱情虽然没有固体的形态，却每每能化成某种灵魂一般的东西来填满我的心。  
有几次，李帝努在我的注视下突然醒来。他眼神懵懵的，迷茫地看着我，我丝毫不会慌张，因为我太了解他早上是没有思考能力的。他像孩子一样拽拽我的胳膊，抱在胸口当作是什么玩偶抱枕，嘴里嘟囔着不想起床。说真的，我知道这时候的李帝努做什么都是无意识的，但我还是好开心。爱将我的心脏充盈起来，我什么都不愿意考虑了，就想跟李帝努在床上赖着，赖到天荒地老。  
但等李帝努清醒了，我也就跟着清醒了。我恢复往常的状态，站起身，踹一脚他的屁股，说混蛋小子快去吃饭，然后头也不回地走出房间。我也不知道我演得假不假，李帝努有没有看出来。无所谓了，能装一阵是一阵，幸福的感受由我独自品味就好，说出来反而可能会彻底失去它。

李东赫走进我们的生活，是在留学的第二年夏天。  
那晚，我跟李帝努去学院举行的派对玩。说是派对，其实更像个斯文的舞会。我们都穿了正装，像模像样地端着红酒杯，靠窗站着，聊一些没营养的话题。李东赫就是在那个时候走过来的。  
他跟我们打招呼，声音像快要融化的巧克力，咬一口便能扯出黏滑的丝。他说自己是别的学院的，跟着朋友来凑热闹。李东赫圆圆的，不是说他胖，而是他的脸实在可爱。他鼻头圆，唇珠也圆，脸蛋的线条也圆乎乎，再配上他那把甜丝丝的嗓音，倒真像个七八岁的漂亮孩子。  
我很喜欢他，当晚就跟他聊得热火朝天。语言是共通的，说话时不需要被隔阂绊住，而且他很聪明，跟他聊天是一件非常轻松自在的事。李帝努没怎么说话，站在我身边喝酒。其间，李东赫被经过他的人碰了一下，快要倒在我身上，被李帝努用他的手背隔开了。于是我看上去像被李帝努搂在怀里，想想真的很亲密。我被这种若有似无的保护欲击倒了，才不管李帝努到底是不是故意这样做，我在心里窃喜，也没去看他脸上什么表情，只偷偷期望他最好也被这样的暧昧折磨。  
李东赫不知道，我跟他玩得好，有一部分原因是那晚的事情。我把它归功于李东赫的“身娇体弱”，要是他当时站得稳一点，我恐怕是没机会享受到李帝努的臂弯了。  
从那之后，两人行变成小三角，李东赫过得跟转来了我们学院似的，不看他的课表还以为他真的是我们的同学。我跟李帝努的小公寓也有了他这位常客。他比我更擅长料理，解释说是在家当久了兄长，看到厨房就像见了亲人一样。许多次聚餐，都是李东赫掌勺，我跟李帝努在沙发上吃餐前零食，闻着厨房里传来的香气喊饿，李东赫端着饭走出来就会骂我们俩没出息：这个家到底谁才是主人？我很想说当然是我，我是男主人，李帝努是另一位男主人。但李东赫的到来会把我们的注意力分走，我也不太想当着他的面说些或许难以收场的暧昧的话，所以一直保持在外面的样子，跟李帝努吵嘴吵得异常欢腾。  
我以为我藏得挺好的，但李东赫大概是个人精，没跟我们玩多久，他就在某个下午的图书馆悄悄问我：你是不是喜欢李帝努啊。他说的是问句，语调却是肯定的。这家伙肯定早就看出来了，还旁观我演戏那么久，真是小混蛋。既然被看穿，我也就不掩饰了，大方承认。李东赫问我喜欢李帝努多久了，我一时如鲠在喉，想破脑袋也没个答案。  
从什么时候开始喜欢李帝努了呢。这个问题太难了，比问我俩哪天认识的还难。我们从小就在一起，一起长大，从小屁孩变成青年模样的小屁孩，成长的每个阶段都彼此见证过了，也许喜欢的情愫很早就埋下了种子，埋得很深，翻都翻不到。非要找个时刻，可能是青春期的某天清早，我在李帝努的房间醒来，借着金色的朝阳看见他发了胡茬的下半张脸。那些胡茬看起来硬硬的，隐隐泛青，是少年生长的颜色。他睫毛好长又好密，我用手掌扣住它们，感到李帝努转醒时它们搔刮着我的手心，好痒，于是心也被撩动了。我好想在他下巴上亲一口，胡茬一定很扎，但就是这种感觉令我更心动。我无数次回忆那个清晨，喜爱和好奇在我脑海里争斗，我倍受煎熬，却甘之如饴。这算我第一次感知到对李帝努的喜欢吗？我总觉得我开始喜欢他，肯定是比那个早晨更久远的事，可记忆里就只有它当作开端了。  
我把这件事——还有一些其他有的没的——讲给李东赫听，他一脸高深地摇摇头，说：罗渽民，你没救了。我装作傻呵呵地回他一个笑：是吧，我也觉得我没救了，我真的很喜欢他，就这样挺好。  
李帝努不知道也挺好吗？李东赫问我。  
我看了眼图书馆外面的粉色日暮，咬咬嘴唇上的死皮，“嗯”了一声。  
“嘁，装什么啊你，”李东赫拍我脑袋，“我觉着你们两个可古怪了，你以为我认识你的那天晚上没看到李帝努搂你吗？”  
什么啊，我装傻。李东赫冲我翻白眼，说他不仅看得出来我喜欢李帝努，他还看出李帝努对我也没那么纯洁友好。  
“渽民，你知道'Elephant in the room'吗？”李东赫说，“就好比房间里有只大象，但人们都选择无视它，大家知道它的存在，可谁都不说。你跟李帝努的房间里就有一只大象，你明白我意思吗？”  
我懂的，他说完那个英文词组我就懂了。我问李东赫：“你真的觉得李帝努看得到那只大象吗？”  
李东赫耸耸肩，没说话。  
外面的天空从粉色变成蓝紫色，很快就被深蓝幕布遮盖了。我跟李东赫走出图书馆，高纬度的夏夜有些凉意，我打了个哆嗦，然后看到李帝努的车停在对面的路边。李帝努把车窗降下来，朝我招招手，示意我快上车。李东赫推了推我，扬起下巴笑了笑，说：“今晚你问问他，看他到底看没看到。”  
后来我当然没问。我不想问，也不敢问。说实在的，从小到大，虽然看上去是我比较强势，但我并不能很自信地面对我对李帝努的情感问题。李帝努看上去太无辜了，这种无辜源于他总是一副状况外的样子，对很多事都不关心，而我在他身边存在了太久，他逐渐连我都不用过多地留心，因为我算是他的习惯之一，我怎么样，在他眼里都应该是正常的。  
如果我跟他说：李帝努，我喜欢你，我爱你。他可能只会笑着拍拍我的肩，说：渽民你这小子，我也很喜欢你啊，我不爱你吗？但我知道我们俩的指代并不一样。我对李帝努的关爱被岁月覆盖了，有时连我自己都很难察觉它跟别的举动有何不同，我又怎么能奢求李帝努洞察一切。开口坦白实在冒险，我不想失望，干脆连希望都不给好了。

夏天末尾，我跟李帝努回家了。我妈说我乐不思蜀，在外面一整年也没说回家看看，以后工作了岂不是会更放肆。我心想，在国外的小日子太美妙，我是真的有些不愿回家。这话说出来又要被我爸妈骂没良心，所以我没说。  
那时候假期过了三分之二，我跟李帝努打算只呆在家里，不去别的地方玩了。我们又回到了以往上学时的状态。白天，他来我家，或是我去他家。我们在对方的屋子里窝一天，看漫画，吃外卖，打游戏，睡觉，日子都被消磨过去，可我没觉得这是浪费。  
国内的夏末比我们留学的地方热一些，我躺在李帝努的床上，后背出了一层薄汗，他也在出汗，可我们谁都没开空调，连风扇也不用，就这么汗涔涔地躺着，享受夏天在身体里燃烧的滋味。我扭头看李帝努的背，汗液在他的棉质薄背心上透了一块印渍，我用手指戳戳那块湿了的布料，像个白痴一样放到舌尖上尝了尝。那自然是没味道的，李帝努又不是什么体味熏天的糙汉子。但我就是觉得自己尝到了一种味道，是李帝努的味道，淡淡的，有身体里的盐，有空气里的热，有衣服本身带着的皂香，全都混在了一起。我咂咂嘴，莫名又尝到了苦。是我心里的苦吧，我猜。  
想一想真的有点生气了。我在李帝努身后流着汗，被自己对他的爱苦得要哭出来了，可他就那么背对着我睡得死死的，他什么都不知道。  
李帝努到底知道个屁，房间里挤满了大象，挤得快没我的立足之地了，李帝努看得到吗？他把眼睛闭上了，他能看到什么啊。  
我最后真的哭了。我把自己蜷成一团，脸埋在枕头里，肩膀一耸一耸地，因为想要忍住声音，憋得我直打嗝。我能感到床在微微颤抖，因为我一直在抖，眼泪把我的沉着都冲走了，我觉得丢脸，但停不下来。  
李帝努不知道什么时候被我吵醒。他转过身，惊慌地问我怎么哭了。我很想踢他一脚：你真的不知道我为什么哭吗？他见我不说话，只是哭，就凑近来安抚我。他的手在我背上轻轻地拍打，脸颊蹭蹭我的头发，说：渽民，别哭了渽民，渽民你怎么了？  
我可能是哭糊涂了，本来不打算松口的，却莫名其妙地攥住他衣服的下摆，抽噎着说：李帝努，你亲亲我吧。  
李帝努可能也被我哭糊涂了，否则他为什么真的来亲我。他亲亲我的耳朵，又亲亲我的脸，拇指擦掉我的眼泪，最后来吻我。他吻我的时候我又流泪了，眼泪怎么都流不干似的，顺着脸颊一直往下掉。李帝努的嘴唇在我嘴上磨蹭了一会儿，抬头问我能不能别哭了，他亲了一嘴的泪，好咸，好苦。他这个王八蛋，我比他还觉得苦，他又在这抱怨什么啊。  
我把他推开了。可这个混蛋又来亲我：渽民，你喜欢我吧，你是不是喜欢我啊。  
他的语气跟李东赫的一样，虽然是在问我问题，却比谁都更笃定。我又委屈又生气，夏天从没这么热过，我背上的汗快把衣服浸透，眼睛也在出汗，我像被闷在了温水里，一点一点承受着被烹煮的痛苦。这么多年来我是为什么喜欢李帝努呢，我问自己，可我从没得到过答案。如果我知道自己为什么喜欢他，至少我还有机会后悔，好可以改正，但我根本不懂自己喜欢他哪里，所以连悔改的可能性都没有，我生自己的气。李帝努也令我生气，他是不是什么都知道了，就是揣着明白装糊涂，想看我出丑吧。我哭了，他是不是就开心了，他的渽民被他捉弄了，恶作剧成功，十几年来他也终于胜过我一次。  
我气得又在发抖。我问他：你知道“房间里的大象”吗？  
李帝努愣了一会儿，点点头。  
我又问：那你看见它了吗？  
他说看到了。  
我听了终于忍不住去揍他。大象根本就是他故意拴在屋子里的吧。我骑在他肚子上，给了他好几拳，打他胸口、肩膀，还想揍他的脸。他握住我的拳头，把我的指头掰开，然后他的手指跟我的相交着扣在一起，亲亲我的手背和指尖。“渽民，喜欢我吧。”  
是祈使句，不是问句了。  
我被他的一句话彻底击败，用投降的姿态倒在他怀里，对着他的脖子咬了一口，当作一个勉强的威慑。我们还在出汗，像是要化掉了，化在彼此的皮肤上，化在我跟他的灵魂里，我们永远在夏天。  
那天我们做爱了。  
是李帝努先动手动脚的。我原本只是趴在他身上哭，哭累了就打算那样睡一觉。他的手却没眼色地摸到我的腰上，来回地揉，还亲我的耳垂和耳廓。我哭得一点力气都不剩，想骂他，张张嘴却说不出话，只得放任他在我身上摸索。  
他要我抬起头跟他接吻，我没动弹，他便侧过头来找我的嘴巴，舌尖在我唇肉上舔了好一会儿，弄得我嘴上全是他的口水。我表现出嫌弃的样子，偏头不让他亲，他就退而求其次地亲我的脖子和肩膀。我的衣服被他掀到背上，前胸光裸着挨上他的胸膛，棉质衣料很软，我却觉得它磨得我好难受。我在李帝努身上扑腾，想下来，我好想躺下，但他个臭小子就是存心要折腾我，用胳膊箍着我不放，蛮横地舔咬我露在外面的皮肤。  
我跟他撕扯的时候，下身贴到了一起。他硬了。我顿时脸红耳热。思绪短暂地飘回到很早之前的那个清晨，想起李帝努的胡茬，想起当时我想要亲吻他的心情。如今李帝努已经不会放纵胡茬长出来，他会很仔细地把它们清理掉，英俊的脸上永远一片光洁。但不得不说，我还是很想吻他。心突然就软下来，也没那么生气了，久远的心动和陌生又熟悉的荷尔蒙碰撞在一起，把我的那点矫情都击散了，我看着二十岁的李帝努，内心又满是柔情。爱真是个奇妙的东西。  
做爱是人生头一遭，它跟爱情一样奇妙。李帝努进到我身体里的那一刻，我几乎以为我的整个人生都充实了起来，我成了一个活得最没有遗憾的人，仿佛我想要的都已经拥有了。我的童年，我的少年，我的青春年华，它们都完整地回到了我的世界里，就像我从未失去过它们，我还是那个任性地撕碎情书的小男孩，李帝努也还是那个对我唯唯诺诺的小四眼。心动的感觉回到了最初的时候，我伏在李帝努身上，费力地撑起上身，跟他对视，在他眼里，我看到了我自己，而在他眼里的我自己，眼中也有个他。垂眼去吻他的时候，我忽然明白，这些年从来都只有这样的两个人而已，我只有李帝努，李帝努只有我。罗渽民跟李帝努，一枚硬币的正反面，哪个离了哪个都不行，都不作数。  
他是我的大象。  
如此浪漫的想法真实地冲昏了我的头脑。我趴回李帝努怀里，闹人似的要他抱紧我，下面故意绞得很紧，嘴里不停地叫着，催他再快一点。我总觉得他进得不够深，想让他把所有热烈的情绪都灌进我身体里，灌满我的心。谁能说李帝努不聪明呢，他觉察出我的心情了，所以他抱我抱得更紧，用力地撞击我，把我变成一片轻飘飘的叶子，在猛风里颠晃飘摇。我的呻吟碎了，断断续续地传进我俩的耳朵里，我听不清自己在叫什么，可能是在叫他的名字，也可能只是在无意义地叫罢了。  
高潮后，李帝努依旧抱着我。我在他身上像是没有重量，随着他胸膛的起伏一起小幅度地上升又下降。我问他一直抱着会不会压得慌，我可不想把他压死。他说：你在我心上压了好多年了。  
我就说李帝努是个混蛋吧。他说完这句话，我又想哭了，我是要把喜欢他这些年积攒的眼泪都流光吗。李帝努这个罪魁祸首还在我耳边哄我：渽民你别哭了，你哭得我也好想哭。  
那个炎热的午后，我跟李帝努像两个婴儿一样拥抱着对方哭了好一通。再接吻的时候我们满脸都是眼泪，嘴里都是对方的咸涩味道，可接吻是不可以停下来的，就像我爱李帝努，也是没有休止的。

回到学校，我跟李帝努又开始了只属于我们俩的日子。我叫他起床，吃完早饭，他载我去上课，晚上一起回家，各做各的事，忙完一切之后我们再做爱，相拥着睡觉。  
李东赫问我假期都发生了什么好玩的事，我没告诉他真正令他感兴趣的事情是什么。他这个人，对别人的事并不是真的操心，对自己的事也不操心，就算我向他公开我与李帝努已经捉住了那只大象，他也不会有多惊喜。  
跟李帝努从发小变成恋人的事就这么被我瞒下来了。小三角还是小三角，但只有我知道，我和李帝努是永远不会被拆分开来的一条线，在这三角形中又有着我跟李帝努构成的小圆圈，谁都进不来。我喜欢这种秘密的独占，有点恶趣味，不太公平，但我不在乎。  
除夕那晚，李东赫到我们的公寓来吃饭。那天Mark也在，只是我们骗李东赫他是我的新室友，其实就是想给李东赫也找个圆圈罢了。酒过三巡，李东赫果然跟Mark有了点什么，我跟李帝努也不打算干涉，放他们去由我的房间空出来的客房，我和李帝努在客厅闹。  
我们都喝醉了，但我还很清醒。李帝努抱着我亲，说真的好喜欢渽民，能跟渽民一直在一起真好。我说他喝醉了，说的话不算数的，把他逗得佯装恼怒，攀过来扒我的衣服。烟花升起的时候我们在做爱，李帝努在我里面冲撞，撞得我头晕，心却好涨，爱快要溢出来了，它甚至可以漫过每块地板，把整间屋子都填满。  
一年的最后一分钟，烟火绚烂在无云夜空，李帝努的眼睛也亮亮的。我还是没让他戴着眼镜跟我做，他这么着也很帅的。  
帝努，新年了，对我说点什么吧。我在他怀里叫，作出撒娇耍赖的样子来，揪住了他的耳朵。  
我的男孩笑弯了眼睛，抱着我，说：“我爱你。”


End file.
